gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wings
Wings ist ein Song aus der zweiundzwanzigsten Episode der vierten Staffel, Vom Finden der Liebe, und wird von Frida Romero mit The Hoosierdaddies bei den Regionals 2013 gesungen. Das Original stammt von Little Mix '''aus ihrem Debütalbum "DNA" aus dem Jahre 2012. Lyrics '''Frida mit The Hoosierdaddies (The Hoosierdaddies): (Ah-ooo!) Mama told me not to waste my life (Ah-ooo!) She said spread your wings my little butterfly (Ah-ooo!) Don't let what they say keep you up at night (Ah-ooo!) And if they give you hell, Then they can walk on by My Frida (mit The Hoosierdaddies): Feet, feet can't touch the ground, And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on (running up your mouth, yeah!) Walk, walk on over there, 'Cause I'm too fly to (care... Oh, yeah!) Frida mit The Hoosierdaddies: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is, Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night, And they can't detain you, 'Cause wings are made to fly No, we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky, These wings are made to fly Frida (mit The Hoosierdaddies): Hey, hey I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday But we don't need no ready steady go, no Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even (care... Oh, yeah!) Frida mit The Hoosierdaddies (The Hoosierdaddies): Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is, Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night, And they can't detain you, 'Cause wings are made to fly No, we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me (And I, and I) Don't matter if I fall from the sky, (And I, and I) These wings are made to (fly) Frida (mit The Hoosierdaddies): I don't need no one saying, (Hey!) (Hey!) (Hey!) (Hey!) I don't hear no one saying, Frida (The Hoosierdaddies): (Hey!) Hey! (Hey!) Hey! (Hey!) Hey! (Hey!) Frida mit The Hoosierdaddies (The Hoosierdaddies): You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, (boy) Frida (mit The Hoosierdaddies): Your (words don't mean a thing) I'm (not listening) They're just like (water off my) wings! The Hoosierdaddies (Frida): Mama told me not to waste my life (Ooo, whoa!) She said spread your wings my little butterfly (My little butterfly!) Don't let what they say keep you up at night, (mit Frida: And they can't detain you!) 'Cause wings are made to (mit Frida: Fly!) And we don't let nobody bring us down (We don't let nobody, nobody!) No matter what you say it won't hurt me (No!) Don't matter if I fall from the sky, (Oh, whoa!) These wings are made to, (These wings are made to) Frida mit The Hoosierdaddies: Fly! And we don't let nobody bring us down, No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall (Frida: this sky!) (The Hoosierdaddies: from the sky) These wings are made to fly! Trivia *Amber Riley tanzte zu einem Remix des Originals bei Dancing with the Stars. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs The Hoosierdaddies Kategorie:Solos von Frida Romero Kategorie:Regionals